deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RSV 123
A Challenge Hey RSV 123. First off, sorry you didn't win BotM. Second, I, Cfp3157, challenge your army against mine. Your Roman vs my Persians, your Spartans vs my German legions, etc. Just give yourself some generals and we can get this done. To make it fair, I'll have someone trusted like Arrow or EA to write it. Anyway, respond with your anwsers. Note: I won't accept until you get your self some generals. Thanks.Cfp3157 (talk) 16:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can I get some feedback? Cfp3157 (talk) 15:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let's do this. Good luk. May the better general win. Cfp3157 (talk) 02:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Challenge Accepted!!! I will get my self some generals. RSV 123 (talk) 22:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Army vs Army If you can, can we keep the weapons at three: close, middle, and long. It's fine if you can't, but I'm okay either way. Alos, El Alamein will be hosting our fight. Thank You. Cfp3157 (talk) 04:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will do anything ot make it a fair match but I can't remove My War elephants' Special ( Tusk & Limbs ). Is that fine? And no fire arms, Please. RSV 123 (talk) 22:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Expert's Opinion I still think I should've beat you. Anyway, would you like to do an expert's opinon for the Rajput Warrior. If so, please leave it on my talk page. By Saturady would be appreciated. Thank you. He will face the Highlander. Cfp3157 (talk) 19:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Today Atlantis' Enemies Live Only in My Dreams... RE: Highlander vs Rajput Long Range: Chakram vs Ball & Chain Polearm: Tabar Ax vs Lochabar Ax Sword: Khanda vs Scottish Broadsword Knife Combo: Gauntlet Katar and Fork Katar vs Dirk Dagger and Targe Shield (w/Spike) Blugeon: Ghuj Mace vs War Hammer. Consider this in the argument more than edges: Training Devotion Audacity Overall Weapon Skill Thanks. Actually, don't put edges in your vote. Cfp3157 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Genghis Khan's Expert's Opinion Genghis Khan expert's opinion Genghis Khan has this battle in the bag. For one, he brings more diverse and combat effective weapons. The second is his battle tactics and skills as a commander are legendary and will be extremely useful in this battle. Finally, he has the best armor available, it's durable and light. Alexander stands absolutely no chance in this fight. Genghis Khan brings and effective variety of useful weapons. The main advantage with Khan is his Mongol recurve bow. The thing was one of the single most effective weapons in the history of warfare. His archers were extremely skilled from horseback and could easilydominate Alexander. Their skills surpass that of most horseback archers. In fact, most archers. Then there are Genghis's other weapons. There's the flanged mace which is a crushing weapon, this means it will smash Alexander's helmat in. A bladed weapon like the Labrys axe will glance off. This gives Genghis a supreme advantage over the Macedonian. Genghis' battle tactics are incredible. He conquered half of Asia for gods sakes. His tactics and skills are very efficeint and demonstarte extreme skill. The feined retreat for example, dominated his foes. Can you imagine holding out, retreating for so long? This shows just how capable a commander Genghis was. A point brought up many times in the show was, the only way he was ever stopped, was he died! He was an incredible commander who's skills are unmatched by Alexander. Finally, there is armor. Genghis's armor is made of steel. Alexander's is bronze. There is a reason you don't see many bronze kitchen appliances around. Steel is the better metal, it's stronger and more durable. Then you combine the superior material, to the superior style. Genghis brings steel lamelar to the fight. An armor that was specificaly designed to deflect blows and provide optimum movement to the person wearing it. This will be a great advantage in the fight against Alexander. In conclusion, we see superior weapons, skills / tactics and armor on Genghis' side which will grant him victory in this battle. Thundrtri (talk) 05:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Alexander the Great's Expert's Opinion Expert's Opinion for Jannisary vs Musketeer If I'm going to do an opinion, I need to know if your using the 15th century ones like in Assassin's Creed, or a more pratical one in the 18th century where they would use a flintlock firearm. Thank you.Cfp3157 (talk) 02:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Knight expert opinion (sort of) Both these warriors are great, and great combatants means great weapons. Now here is some great comparisons. Both these warriors have swords obviously, however the knight's sword is longer then the catapract's sword. In addition the knight's helberd is suited better for dismounted combat. His crossbow's bolts travel faster then a bow's arrow and his armor defends better. However his morning star requires momentum to be used affectivly and his armor is heavier than the catapract's. As of the catapract he has advantages as well. He is a skilled horse archer and has trained more on horse back. He can fire his bow faster than the knight can fire and reload his crossbow and his mace does not require momentum to be used effectivly. His armor is also lighter. However he is not perfect, his armor is weaker then the knight's armor and his sword is shorter. The advantages and disadvantages for these warriors point one inportant thing out, armor. What will matter in this fight is how long the catapract can last agianst the better aarmored knight, which I think he wont last long once both warriors are dismounted. As I have mentioned before the knight's sword is longer allowing him to keep the catapract out of range of his sword while being able to strike safely. Althou the knight's morning star needs momentum it can completly oblidorate a skull, and might be able to kill the catapract with a powerful hit to the head. The fight will be close, but in the end the knight should win. Utter noob (talk) 05:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob Here is a title card for your battle. Oh and can you put a small note on your blog saying I made this? I DEMAND credit. Have a nice dayUtter noob (talk) 05:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob